Seratus Persen
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: -birthday fict special for Naruto-"Ingat Dobe, tidak ada sesuatupun di dunia ini yang seratus persen baik," katanya sinis... "Dan aku percaya, tidak ada sesuatupun di dunia ini yang seratus persen buruk atau jahat, Teme." Warning: shounen-ai, gaje.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Birthday fict special for Naruto-kun!

Dozo! Nanana~I will survive!

Seratus Persen

Story by: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto

(Forever~!)

Rate: T. Tidak ada adegan berbahaya di sini! ^__~a

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto! Maafkan Light, karena membuka "Kejahatan" seorang Naruto di fanfict ini.

Keterangan tambahan:

Canon verse-yang kudu diragukan. POV yang berganti-ganti.

WARNING:

SHOUNEN-AI! OOCness! GAJEness! GARINGness! LEBAYness! –lirik fict sendiri-rasanya kok warning Light jadi nyasar ke fict orang lain?! BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN KELIMA "WARNING" DI ATAS, TERUTAMA WARNING PERTAMA, SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN PAGE FICT INI DENGAN MENEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK'! Sebelum muncul pikiran untuk memberi flame pada Light hanya karena pairing! Typo, dan keanehan lainnya.

.

Have a nice read! ~^__^~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Kau tahu Teme?

Semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, sampai sekarangpun… Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Karena kau harus kembali ke Konoha, membawamu pulang, adalah tujuan hidupku. Semenjak kau pergi dariku.

Aku tidak pernah melupakan, bahkan kurindukan adanya… Seringai menyebalkanmu, tanganmu yang berada di atas kepalaku, dan kau ucapkan satu kata…

"Dobe."

Tapi, di atas itu semua… Aku tidak pernah melupakan satu kalimatmu, ketika hari berhujan itu. Di tempat di mana kita selalu berlatih bersama di tim tujuh. Sakura-chan belum datang, Kakashi-Sensei… Sudah jelas dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan kenapa ia belum datang. Hanya ada kau, dan aku.

Jengah dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti kita, akupun membuka percakapan denganmu, satu percakapan… Di mana tidak ada pertengkaran saat kita sedang bersama. Tapi aku, menyukai itu. Satu percakapan, di mana itu, selalu terngiang di pikiranku. Selalu kuingat, terukir di hatiku.

"Hujan! Mendokusei~ kenapa hari ini mesti hujan?!" Omelku saat itu, yang duduk bersamamu di bawah pohon, kebasahan pula…

Kau masih diam. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ta pi satu kilat kebencian mewarnai matamu. Dan aku, tidak suka itu.

"Kau suka hujan, Dobe?"

Aku menoleh ke arahmu. Ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal dalam suaramu, "suka. Karena hujan itu menyejukkan. Dan alampun membutuhkan air. Tumbuhan memerlukan air, dan itu didapat dari hujan. Siapa sih yang mau memberi air untuk tumbuhan liar?!" Entah kenapa mengucapkan kata 'liar' membuat suaraku bergetar seperti ini.

Dan kau tersenyum sinis seperti biasa, "kalau kau suka… Kenapa mengeluh? Menurutmu, hujan banyak keuntungannya kan?" Tanya balik pemuda yang ada di hadapanku dengan senyum sinisnya…

Tapi di mataku, terlihat miris. Senyum, seorang yang kesepian. Dia sama sepertiku… Walaupun pada kenyataannya, aku jauh darinya…

Aku mengangguk. Lalu mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh titik-titik air yang tidak berhenti jatuh menerpa bumi… Merasakan sensasi dingin menyegarkan dari titik air itu. Merasakan kehangatan, dari seseorang yang ada di sampingku, kini.

Oh tidak! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?

"Kau tahu Dobe? Di dunia ini, tidak ada satupun tindakan… Yang seratus persen baik. Tidak ada sesuatupun yang seratus persen baik."

Aku terdiam, tidak mengerti…

"Baka-Dobe. Seperti hujan tadi, tidak sesuatu darinyapun… Seratus persen baik. Kalau berlebih, hujan akan mendatangkan bencana… Banjir. Membuat orang repot seperti kita saat ini…" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

Seharusnya aku marah-jelas karena kau memanggilku 'Teme' ditambah 'Baka'. Dan membantah apapun yang kau katakan. Jangan lupakan kalau kita ini Rival. Tapi, mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, rasanya aku tidak bisa. Kau terlalu aneh saat ini.

"Ingat dobe… Tidak ada sesuatupun di dunia ini, yang seratus persen baik."

Benarkah?

Mengertikah aku?

#***#

Dendam yang selalu kau simpan dari dulu, hanya dibalas dengan kasih sayang tanpa kata dari orang yang paling kau benci…

Benarkah kau benci? Rasanya tidak… Penyesalanmu, kini membawa dendam baru.

Menghancurkan Konoha.

Aku tahu, kau pasti datang ke Konoha, untuk membalaskan dendammu. Untuk kakakmu. Aku jadi iri pada kakakmu… Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya. Kok aku mendadak iri pada kakakmu yah?

Tapi aku selalu membawamu 'pulang', bukan untuk membalaskan dendam… Tapi menghilangkannya. Bukan untuk membunuhmu, bukan untuk menyakitimu, bukan untuk menyiksamu…

Aku sendiri bingung. Alasan apa yang membuatku terus membawamu kembali tanpa sebersitpun rasa ragu. Tanpa ada rasa lelah.

'Ikatan,' yang pernah kukatakan padamu kah, alasannya?

#***#

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Paduan suara itu membuat lamunan Naruto buyar, beberapa Shinobi laki-kaki di situ mengusap-ngusap telinga masing-masing. Paduan suara itu terlalu keras.

"E-eh! Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Daritadi melamuuun teruuss! Melamunkan apa sih?" Tanya balik Tenten, mewakili segenap pertanyaan dari para Shinobi yang ada di situ…

Secara, semua Shinobi yang seangkatan dengan Naruto, kini diperintahkan Tsunade untuk menjaga calon Hokage itu. Takut Naruto akan diambil oleh Tobi alias Uchiha Madara. Untung saja Kakashi dan Yamato bergerak cepat… Lagi pula, Uchiha berkepribadian ganda yang satu itu, hanya ingin 'berbincang-bincang' dengan calon mangsanya.

Tentang Nindou Sasuke.

"Pasti sedang melamunkan Sa-" Sai yang sedang berbicara dengan senyum khasnya, didekap kuat-kuat oleh Shikamaru.

"Sa-?" Tanya semua yang ada di situ, kecuali Naruto.

"Sakura!" Jawab Ino semangat. Sakura menjitak Ino.

'Sa…'

'Sasuke…' Naruto mencelos.

"Mendokusei~ kenapa baik kau dan aku saling menyembunyikan, Sai?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hepashhhan… Hanganmu! Pffh! Daliiih, hanganku!" Kata Sai yang mulutnya didekap Shikamaru.

Mata Shikamaru menyipit, melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Sai.

"Haaah! Arigatou Shikamaru…"

Neji geleng-geleng, "kalian berdua ini sedang apa sih?"

"Ada hubungannya dengan Naruto," kata Shino. Sebenarnya ia tahu maksud Sai dan Shikamaru, bukan Sakura…

"Darimana kau tahu, Shino?" Tanya Chouji, situasi sedang genting dan serius, Choujipun mengerti itu. Tak ada keripik kentang di dekatnya. Mengunyah hanya satu keripikpun, tidak sama sekali.

Shino membenarkan kacamatanya, "tidak perlu jadi jenius, untuk memahami perkataan Shikamaru dan Sai. Ya kan… Naruto?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget, tidak biasanya… Shino berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. "Ahaha… Apa maksudmu, Shino?" Sebulir keringat, turun perlahan di pelipis coklatnya, dengan senyum miring dan tawa canggung.

"Tidak perlu jadi jenius, tapi aku tidak mengerti…" Kata Kiba menyela.

"Aku juga tidak," kata Lee. Situasi benar-benar serius.

Naruto menelan ludah, "jenius?"

Suara tawa pelan, membuat semua berpaling. Hinata tertawa.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura, mewakili segenap pertanyaan.

Hinata menatap Naruto, mata Amethyst-nya menyinarkan kepolosan, sebuah kejujuran… "Aku tahu kok… Siapa Sa-Sa tadi…"

Semua bergumam tidak mengerti.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, sekali ini saja… Ia harus berhasil. "Yang pernah berpesan pada Naruto-kun. Jangan lupakan kata-katanya…"

Semua bengong. Naruto terdiam, "kalau seperti itu, banyak yang berpe-"

"Bukan," potong Hinata, "t-tapi, ya-yang… 'ingat, tidak ada sesuatupun di dunia ini, yang seratus persen baik.'"

Semua mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kalimat itu… Kalimat itu… Mata biru Sapphire Naruto membesar, tak percaya, ia tak percaya… Mulutnya ternganga dan tertutup, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak satu patah katapun meluncur dari Naruto sendiri.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, melihat reaksi Naruto. 'Dia pasti senang sekali. Kalau tahu Naruto tidak melupakan kalimat itu…' Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan… T-tahu darimana?" Suara Naruto tercekat, ia mencoba tersenyum.

Shikamaru, Sai dan Shino menghampiri Naruto. Lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu, punggung dan kepala Naruto… Sama seperti Hinata, merekapun tahu.

"D-dari orang, yang me-memberikan… P-pesan seperti i…-tu p-padaku."

'Dia kembali seperti semula,' pikir orang-orang yang berada di dekat Hinata saat itu.

Shino melihat ke atas, memandangi langit biru indah yang kini tertutup awan, menghitam. Angin berhembus kencang, bahkan, pohon-pohon besar, bergoyang kencang. Daun-daun yang terlepas dari tangkainya… Dan lengkingan serangga yang hanya bisa didengar telinganya. Menandakan satu hal…

"Aneh, tadi waktu kita berangkat-kabur maksudku, cuaca sangat cerah… Kenapa jadi gelap begini? Ini kan masih jam satu siang…" Naruto menghentikan lompatannya, dan berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon tertinggi.

"Biasanya, cuaca cerah, sebelum badai terjadi," kata Shikamaru yang ikut berhenti.

Semua menoleh ke arahnya, Shino mengangguk, "dan cuaca cerah ketika badai selesai menerjang. Roda kehidupan, siklus kehidupan yang tidak ada hentinya. Selalu terjadi, berulang-ulang."

Mendengar kata terakhir, ulangan dari Shino, membuat Hinata menepuk keningnya frustasi, bukan seperti dirinya memang… Tapi bagaimana lagi? Untuk pertama kalinya… Ia melupakan hal yang sangat penting, di mana, ia sudah berjanji pada Sahabatnya…

Jika sang 'Sahabat' tidak ada, tolong gantikan. Tidak dalam 'posisinya', tapi gantikan sebagai dirinya, Hinata Hyuuga. Tugas itu, membuatnya terikat janji dengan 'Sahabat'-nya itu.

Janji, jika ia tidak ada, tolong ucapkan, setiap jam dua belas malam atau tepat pergantian hari. Saat, matahari yang redup namun mencairkan satu dinding kedinginan yang tak tertembus apapun… Bersinar di saat malam, tanpa ada yang menemani.

#***#

Gelap…

Kenapa aku jadi bodoh? Aku kan memang selalu berada dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan berupa kebencian, yang sudah menjadi takdir, yah… Walaupun itu yang dikatakan Madara sialan itu kepadaku.

Sakit…

Ah, rupanya aku mulai gila. Tentu saja sakit. Kau lupa Sasuke Uchiha? Bukankah rasa sakit itu, sudah menjadi bagian dari dirimu? Bodoh. Buat apa kau merasakan sakit, jika sakit adalah kebiasaanmu?

Wajah itu, terpahat sempurna. Melenyapkan kegelapan, menarikku, ke dimensi lain. Mengingatkan aku, saat hari berhujan itu. Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi? Kenapa kau ada lagi dalam pikiranku? Dan… Kenapa aku sampai begitu bersungguh-sungguh, untuk membunuh Danzou?

Kau tersenyum, membuatku semakin bersikap dingin. Dingin. Tidak tahukah kau? Kau tersenyum seperti itu, kau menyiksaku?

"_Ingat dobe… Tidak ada sesuatupun di dunia ini, yang seratus persen baik." _

Oh, bahkan kau tidak melupakan "dobe"-nya. Dan tanggapanku, hanya sebuah kedinginan, dan nada sinis, siap untuk membalasmu. Tidak lepas seperti kebiasaan kita waktu genin dulu…

Tapi kau sudah melanjutkan, _"dan aku percaya, Tidak ada apapun di dunia ini, yang seratus persen jahat atau buruk… Sepertimu, Teme,"_ entah kenapa, rasanya aku melihat sosokmu yang lain… Yang belum kukenal. Yang tidak aku mengerti.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dengan malas, seolah tidak tertarik, "terus?"

"Aku percaya, kau masih punya perasaan, Sasuke-Teme."

Aku menutup mataku sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi, mempertemukan kedua mata kami, dan tatapan mata biru indah itu.

Aku tidak menjawab, kurasakan kehadiran 'Kakek' di belakangku, pasti dia yang menjawab… "Sasuke tidak punya perasaan, Kyuubi. Yang ia punya hanyalah kebencian."

Dan kau, hanya diam. Kenapa kau tidak membantah? Apa kau tahu jawabanku? Kau hanya tersenyum, menatapku…

'Aku memang tidak punya perasaan, tapi aku punya hati. Aku pu-'

"…-ke…"

"…-suke…"

"Hiks! Sasuke-kun…"

Suara itu sih, aku tahu…

Dan aku membuka mataku, hijau… Gelap. Dingin, titik-titik air hujan, menerpaku. Dan aku melihat sosok-sosok yang kukenal, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin… Mereka memandangiku khawatir, bahkan Karin sudah menangis. Perempuan itu memang mudah sekali menangis…

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku menegakkan dudukku, bersandar pada pohon, rupanya hujannya sangat deras… Hujan. Ah tidak… Jangan lagi!

Karin mencoba mengobatiku, di bagian dada yang tadi terkena serangan Raikage itu, aku berjengit, "a-aw!"

Karin ikut kaget, "Sa-sakit yah?"

"Enggak."

Mau tidak mau, itu membuat Suigetsu dan Juugo menghela napas keras-keras, dan Karin menarik napas lega… Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang tidak terasa…

Dan keheningan menyelimuti kami, aku cukup sadar…Aku tadi pingsan, dan dibawa mereka lari ke sini. Hutan di pinggir sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Dan pohon ini, adalah tempat kami berteduh… Dari angin yang sangat kencang, serta buruk gagak yang sibuk berkoak-koak… Pergi dari sarang mereka.

"Badai," kataku singkat. Dan cukup terdengar di sela badai yang sepertinya sudah datang. Dan mereka mengangguk.

"Ini musim dingin kan? Kenapa bisa ada badai hujan seperti ini di bulan Oktober seperti ini?" Tanya Suigetsu heran.

"Takdir," jawab Juugo.

Jantungku berdetak tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang kulupakan, "Oktober?"

"Ah iyaaa!!! Sekarang tanggal sepuluh Oktober! Hari peringatan Jinchuuriki!" Karin membuka kalender dari tas medic-nya, warna merah menghiasi tanggal 10 Oktober.

Benar, aku melupakan hal yang sangat penting. Oh, aku kan sudah mengucapkan tadi saat pergantian hari, tepat tengah malam. Kalaupun terlambat, ada 'Sahabat'-ku, yang selalu melakukannya untukku.

Tidak memperdulikan badai yang sedang terjadi, pohon-pohon yang mulai bertumbangan, angin ribut, derasnya air hujan, petir… Aku masuk ke dalam badai, dan bodohnya, melewati badai. Tertutup kabut, tidak melihat apa-apa… Sharingan-pun, tidak banyak membantu.

"SASUKEEEEE!!!" Teriakan itu kuabaikan, mereka akan mengejarku dengan sendirinya.

"Awas… Tersam-… -tir!"

Tidak jelas. Maaf. Tapi anginnya kuat sekali, sepertinya, sekuat apapun aku berlari, terasa sangat berat. Dan aku, belum mencapai seberang hutan. Payah…

Rupanya, ketiga orang di belakangku, begitu setia mencariku. Percuma, teriakan mereka lewat begitu saja… Kabut ini sangat menyesatkan.

Aku harus kembali. Walau hanya sekedar melihatnya dari jauh, dan berbisik lirih. Atau, tahun ini, aku buat kemajuan? Mendatanginya, berdamai dengannya sehari, lalu aku menci-

"…-to! Hentikan! Ini badai BODOH!" Itu bukan teriakan Karin, Karin selalu memberi embel-embel –kun dan bukan bodoh, jika memanggilku.

"…-lau Sa…-chan… Jangan i-ikuti, a-aku!" Balas satu suara.

Dan aku bertabrakan dengan entah apa, yang jelas, karena angin semakin kencang, refleks, aku memeluk 'itu' yang kutabrak. Tentunya, menimbulkan efek samping, keningku beradu dengan sesuatu yang benda metalik berkilat basah yang keras…

"Sakit!"

"ADUUUHH!!! SAKIT!"

Yang kujadikan pegangan… Berteriak? Sakit juga? Yang kupeluk itu bukan pohon tumbang ? Pasti manusia, kalau tidak, kenapa bisa bicara?

Dan aku refleks memeluk orang itu, kami berdua terjatuh terbawa angin, menggelinding entah sampai kemana… Yang jelas basah. Dingin, tapi hangat. Dan aku memberanikan diri membuka mata… Dia memelukku erat-erat. Kedua lenganku melingkarinya, melindunginya, mendekapnya lebih erat. Sebelum dia sadar…

Kalau aku, tengah memeluknya.

.

To Be Continue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gak tahu judulnya cocok atau enggak…

-jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok-Maaf karena Light telat! Abisnya, diajak kerja sama Ayah sih! Hiks~HIKS!!! TELAT!!! –nangis gelundungan-

Ditunggu review, con crit atau flame-nya! Dan terima kasih kepada Minna-sama yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu berharga Anda untuk membaca fict Light! ^__~

Happy birthday my prince! –peyuk Naruto-

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati,

With smile, -yang paling sedih karena telat publish-

.

Light-Sapphire-chan

.

Masih adakah yang bersedia me-review? –pundung di pojokan kamar-

Please review chapter ini dulu, baru lanjut ke chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Birthday fict special for Naruto-kun!

Dozo! Nanana~I will survive!

Seratus Persen

Story by: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto

(Forever~!)

Rate: T. Tidak ada adegan berbahaya di sini! ^__~a

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto! Maafkan Light, karena membuka "Kejahatan" seorang Naruto di fanfict ini.

Keterangan tambahan:

Canon verse-yang kudu diragukan. POV yang berganti-ganti.

WARNING:

SHOUNEN-AI! OOCness! GAJEness! GARINGness! LEBAYness! –lirik fict sendiri-rasanya kok warning Light jadi nyasar ke fict orang lain?! BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN KELIMA "WARNING" DI ATAS, TERUTAMA WARNING PERTAMA, SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN PAGE FICT INI DENGAN MENEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK'! Sebelum muncul pikiran untuk memberi flame pada Light hanya karena pairing! Typo, dan keanehan lainnya.

.

Have a nice read! ~^__^~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

#***#

Selamat! Sudah berhenti berguling-guling! Kupikir, aku nyaris mati… Tujuanku belum tercapai! Bagaimana aku bisa mati? Entah kenapa, terdengar sangat "Teme" sekali. Hangat, kukira, aku tertimpa pohon tumbang, refleks saja aku memeluk. Tapi… Kenapa pohon bisa selembut ini? Sehangat… Ini? Walaupun aku memeluk entah-apa-itu erat-erat… Tetap saja. Ganjil.

Napas hangat yang terengah-engah, yang menghangatkan telingaku, pipiku, kening… Wajah yang tidak tertutupi pelukan entah-apa-itu.

Sadar! Manusia! Yang menyelamatkanku adalah manusia! Terima kasih oh Kami-sama! Kau mengirimkan malaikat untukku…

Bahkan… Dia memelukku, rasanya jantungku jadi sakit. Jadi berdetak lebih cepat, di mana Sakura-chan? Oh yah, aku terpisah…

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku tertutupi rambut… Yang terkulai lemas karena basah. Aku menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan manusia ini.

Tidak bisa! Kuat sekali sih… "Terima kasih, sudah menolongku!" Kataku. Karena ada dalam pelukannya hangat… Lebih baik seperti ini saja, sampai badai lewat… Toh rasanya, aman. Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu, makanya, aku menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya.

"Huffh… Hn." Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepalaku.

Respon menyebalkan itu… "Sa… Sa-"

Dan aku, hanya bisa menggigit bibirku. Tidak percaya.

#***#

Naruto terdiam memandangi siapa penolongnya, dengan sangat lambat, otak memproses segala kejadian tadi yang terjadi sangat cepat, jauh lebih cepat daripada otaknya yang sedang memproses rangkaian-rangkaian peristiwa. Kenapa ia bisa selamat?

Karena ia dilindungi. Dipeluk, dan sang penolong serta dirinya, jatuh bergulingan entah kemana. Dan menggigit bibir ketika ia tahu siapa penolongnya. Bukan malaikat.

"TEMEEEEEEEEE!!! MESUM!!!"

Proses selesai. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke berterimakasih kepada deru angin dan petir yang terdengar seolah meredam teriakan Naruto.

Naruto segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh, membuatnya nyaris berguling lagi, kalau saja Sasuke tidak menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan menariknya mendekat. Naruto menarik napas lega, karena tidak jadi jatuh berguling entah kemana.

"Dobe."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Teme?" Naruto mulai tenang, dan mulai ikut berbaring di sebelah Sasuke, mengabaikan badai yang sedang menengahi mereka.

"Takdir."

"Terdengar menyebalkan seperti Sasuke-Teme yang biasa…"

Sebuah seringai yang tidak bisa dilihat Naruto, bermain di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke melakukan hal yang tadi, melingkarkan lengannya ke Naruto, menariknya mendekat, memeluknya, mendekapnya. Dan kepala Sasuke, bersandar pada kepala Naruto.

Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke, bukan karena ia tidak… a-ah! Tapi karena jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, menyebabkan efek samping. Wajahnya memanas-menyebalkan sekali. Dan jantungnya terasa tidak normal-padahal aku tidak punya penyakit jantung. Pikir Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku! Teme pervert! Breng-"

"Diam Dobe! Atau kau akan kubunuh!" Ancam Sasuke dengan suara dingin.

Naruto terdiam, sudah seperti ini… Sasuke masih berpikir untuk membunuhnya? Naruto diam, tidak berontak. Bahkan, dengan pelan tetapi pasti, balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memelukku?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"Karena… Dingin," kata Sasuke pelan. Nada dingin mulai menghilang darinya… Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan badai.

"Maksudmu, aku itu dingin?" Naruto cemberut, membuat Sasuke membuang muka, "badai kan sudah dingin…"

"Dobe. Karena dingin, aku memelukmu. Supaya hangat. Jelas?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya, jalan ninja mereka berdua, akan dipertaruhkan di sini. Saat ini juga. Perang Shinobi keempat, bisa saja pecah. "Pulang bersamaku, Teme."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "tujuanku belum tercapai."

"Tujuan apa lagi? Itachi kan sudah mati…"

"Membunuh Danzou," kata Sasuke pendek.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "apa urusanmu dengan Danzou?"

"Busuk-tua-nangka-bangka-bangke itulah yang menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang Itachi…" Sasuke memeluk Naruto lebih erat, "dan Danzou lah, yang akan memanfaatkan para Jinchuuriki untuk tujuan liciknya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "aku tidak pernah melihatmu berbicara seperti tadi…"

"Beruntung, itu tadi perdana."

Naruto menghela napas. Tapi sepertinya kali ini, ia terpaksa setuju dengan Sasuke… "Aku juga harus membereskan Danzou, karena dia Tsunade-Baa-Chan, Kono-"

"Dan kau, tidak menjadi Hokage. Karena dia naik tahta dengan paksa. Mari bekerja sama," tawar Sasuke. Tanpa intonasi sama sekali.

Naruto menggeleng, "aku tidak ingin membunuh… Dulu," Naruto menelan ludah, lalu tersenyum getir, "aku sudah banyak membu-"

Jari telunjuk putih Sasuke yang dingin, mendarat di bibir Naruto, membuat Naruto terdiam kaget karena jari itu dingin sekali… "Yang membunuh itu Kyuubi bodoh."

"Tidak pakai bodoh!"

"Ingat, kesembilan Bijuu, jika mereka tidak ada, dunia tidak akan seimbang. Terima kasih kepada Kakek Madara dan Hokage pertama, karena telah berhasil mengunci mereka, walaupun butuh korban jiwa sebagai tempat untuk menyegel mereka…"

"Kau jadi cerewet, Teme. Lalu?"

"Kalau tidak ada Jinchuuriki, apakah dunia bisa seimbang melawan kebrutalan sembilan bijuu? Tidak kan?! Berterimakasihlah pada Jinchuuriki! Tapi karena mereka bodoh… Mereka jadi menganiaya dan mengucilkan Jinchuuriki."

"Terus?"

"Dan kau sendiri, sebagai jinchuuriki untung! Tidak ada sesuatupun di dunia ini yang seratus persen… Baik. Bukan karena kau menjadi "wadah" Kyuubi, itu berarti kedamaian, ketenteraman, kebaikan, melainkan mereka harus bisa menenangkanmu kalau segel Kyuubi tidak seimbang, kalau mengamuk-"

"Intinya saja, sebelum aku tertidur karena mendengar ocehanmu yang jarang adanya!" Kata Naruto kencang.

"Kau sendiri, untung dengan adanya Kyuubi, Kyuubi bisa menyembuhkan lukamu dalam waktu yang sangat cepat, kekuatan khas Bijuu, dan hanya Jinchuuriki yang merasakannya."

Naruto terkekeh, lalu tersenyum lembut, "tuh kan… Benar apa kataku. Aku percaya, tidak ada sesuatupun yang seratus persen jahat, atau buruk. Sepertimu."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Memang, kau seratus persen tidak punya perasaan, benar kata Madara, tapi kau tidak buruk… Kecuali mulutmu, dan kau tidak jahat, kau masih punya hati…" Kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tertawa hambar, "mananya dariku yang masih kau tahu, punya hati?"

"Rasa sayangmu, pada kakakmu. Saking sayangnya, kau sampai ingin membalaskan dendam… Lagi. Kau, punya, hati, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, ketika suara omelan seorang gadis terdengar.

"Mana orang bodoh yang mencintaiku itu? Sudah badai begini, hilang lagi! Bodoh! Sudah tahu dia tak aman dari Madara, lambungnya bermasalah, sepertinya kena maag. Kondisi fisik yang menurun, tetap saja nekat mencari Sasuke-kun!"

"Sebegitunya kau yakin Sakura… Naruto mencintaimu," suara sinis tapi manis itu membalas.

Dan Sasuke, kini tahu.

"Masa bodoh! Dia harus naik jadi Hokage! Kenapa kini dia menghilang? Sudah tahu ada badai…! Menelantarkan diri seenaknya ke tengah badai!"

Kini mengerti.

Ia selalu mendengar tentang Naruto yang tidak ada jahat-jahatnya-kalau buruk, suaranya itu termasuk buruk. Bahwa ia menepati janji, selalu berusaha menjalankan misi dengan baik, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya… Sampai meluas ke seluruh penjuru dunia Shinobi. Ia terkenal dengan nama yang bersih tapi dicap kotor sebagai Jinchuuriki.

Kini ia tahu, dan mengerti, apa kejahatan Naruto.

Dia egois. Sangat egois. Dia jahat kepada dirinya sendiri, menyiksa dirinya sendiri, memaksakan diri dalam kondisi apapun… Dalam keadaan apapun, jika ada kesempatan…

Membawa dirinya pulang. Hanya itu. Membawa seorang Sasuke Uchiha, pulang ke Konoha.

Untuk kali ini, ia harus berterimakasih pada Sakura dan Sai di bisa menyadari, kejahatan Naruto.

Naruto jahat pada dirinya sendiri. Menyiksa dirinya sendiri, memaksakan, tidak peduli apapun yang menghadangnya…

"Kau ingat Sai? Dia baru saja dipukuli oleh orang-orang dari Raikage! Engkau yang mengobatinya! Ia merelakan dirinya dipukuli! Hanya untuk Sasuke-kun! Dasar bodoh!"

"Oh… Naruto tetap diam saja, tidak membalas."

Dan kejahatan Naruto yang baru ia temukan lagi, kejahatan pada diri sendiri, yang berakibat pada merelakan dirinya untuk dipukuli oleh orang-orang suruhan Raikage!

Mata Sasuke menerawang. Betapa kejamnya aku ini. Aku tidak menyadari…

"Aku tahu, kejahatanmu Naruto," bisik Sasuke lirih. Naruto mendongak tak mengerti, "tidak ada sesuatupun yang seratus persen baik di dunia ini, begitupun kau."

"Kau tahu apa?"

"Seperti kata Sakura dan Sai, oh… Aku seperti sangat jahat sekali."

"Tidak! Tadi kan sudah kukatakan kalau kau punya ha-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong, oleh hangatnya bibir Sasuke yang bertemu dengan bibirnya. Mata biru sapphire Naruto melebar sempurna. Ia terlalu terkejut. Kaget, shock, tidak perca-

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dari bibir menempel ke bibir, singkat… Atau Naruto yang tidak sadar kalau itu sebenarnya lama karena efek samping menik mati ciuman tersebut? Entahlah…

"Otanjoubi omodette. Aishiteru, Naruto."

Naruto bingung mau bereaksi apa, bingung, tidak percaya. Oh tidak! Ia baru ingat hari ini ulang tahunnya… Tapi ada yang lebih yang harus dipikirkan. Yang tadi itu… Mustahil menurutnya… Seorang Sasuke memang punya hati, tapi-

"Ulang," pinta Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Naruto."

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya," bukan tidak bisa, tapi Naruto takut salah mendengar.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, "AISHITERU NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!"

Teriakan itu seolah membelah suara-suara kencang yang kini ada di antara mereka. Bahkan membuat dua orang tertegun.

Naruto merasakan air mengalir di pipinya, hangat, bukan air hujan, pasti ini berasal dari matanya…

Sasuke takut. Untuk pertama kalinya, tapi… Ia tahu, ialah yang membuat Naruto jahat terhadap dirinya sendiri… Pasti, ia dianggap aneh, bercanda tidak nor-

"AKU JUGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Teriak Naruto, lalu memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

Giliran Sasuke yang diam. Dua orang ikut terdiam, dan yang hatinya paling mudah disentuh, mulai menangisi… Takdir yang membuatnya tidak mendapatkan cinta sedikitpun dari orang yang ia cintai.

"Sai... hiks! Boleh pinjam bahumu?"

"Boleh. Makanya, jadi orang jangan maruk. Mau Sasuke dan Naruto mencintaimu. Dari awal… Sepertinya mereka tidak memerdulikanmu."

Sakura mencubit lengan Sai, "diam saja kau, tak usah berkomentar. Huweeeee!!!"

"Sasuke…" Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya badai itu, memang tidak seratus persen buruk yah…" Kata Naruto riang, siapa sih yang tidak bahagia kalau cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Kenapa?

"Karena, dengan berisik badai seperti ini, tidak ada yang tahu, kalau kau tadi berteriak kencang-kencang, untukku!" Kata Naruto, wajahnya memanas.

"Justru buruk!

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dunia tidak tahu, kalau aku mencintaimu."

Naruto baru saja mau protes, ketika Sasuke membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman hangat… Penghangat di tengah badai. Dan Sasuke memeluknya erat-erat. Menguaplah semua kata-kata makian yang ingin terucap dari bibir yang kini sedang sibuk, dengan bibir Sasuke.

Urusan yang lain, nanti sajalah. Bisa dipikirkan. Tanpa memerdulikan badai, Sasuke dan Naruto tidur berdua erat-erat, di tengahnya.

"Bangunkan mereka Sai!" Kata Sakura, kesal. Galak, garang, ganassss!!!

"Jangan," kata Sai pendek.

"Nanti mereka sakit…" Sakura mencoba mencari alasan.

"Kau cemburu, relakan mereka. Kalau kau tidak mau menyakiti Naruto, dan disakiti Sasuke," balas Sai.

Sakura memeluk Sai. Erat-erat. Di tengah badai. Tidak memerdulikan banyak orang yang harus mereka-Sakura dan Sai-beritahu, bahwa calon Hokage dan Penjahat nomor satu di dunia Shinobi, berada di hadapan mereka, tidur berpelukan, seolah badai tidak ada.

.

Omake

Hinata, Shino dan Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, dengan chakra, mereka bertahan di tengah badai yang sedang mengamuk.

"Lucu sekali…" Kata Shino.

"Hinata… Tadi kau bilang sahabat… Apa maksudmu i-" perkataan Shikamaru dipotong.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Dia adalah sahabatku. Yang selalu menitipkan kalimat, "aishiteru Naruto," padaku. Akhirnya ia bisa menyampaikannya pada Naruto-kun… " Kata Hinata tanpa style-nya. Dengan senyum yang tidak pernah semua orang lihat.

Shino dan Shikamaru berpandangan heran, keduanya bergumam bersamaan, "apakah Hinata fujoshi?"

.

Owari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gak tahu judulnya cocok atau enggak…

OOT gak yah?

GAJE! Light tahu, ini fict abal, gaje, hancur… Tapi Light sangat enjoy saat membuat fict ini~

MAAFKAN DAKUUU!!!-jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok-Maaf karena Light telat! Abisnya, diajak kerja sih! Hiks~HIKS!!! TELAT!!! –nangis gelundungan-ditunggu review, con crit atau flame-nya!

Ini sudah Light edit, replace chapter!

Happy birthday my prince! –peyuk Naruto-

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati,

With smile, -yang paling sedih karena telat publish-

.

Light-Sapphire-chan

.

Masih adakah yang bersedia me-review? –pundung di pojokan kamar-


End file.
